Sakura's my BFF!
by Cupcake x Tomato
Summary: Sakura is in need of a helping hand, but Ino is too caught up in her cheerleading activities. Instead, Temari step there for Sakura. As a result of Ino being very busy, Temari and Sakura become closer and when Ino finally has time for Sakura, she finds that Sakura already has plans with Temari. Ino launched a self-declared war to bring her best friend back once and for all. AU.


**Hi guys! this is my very first fiction, so please don't jugde me about how I write. **

* * *

"Okay girls, see you tomorrow." Ino told her cheerleading squad, still have energy, even after practicing

"Bye, Ino-san." One of the girls said, waving eagerly.

"Bye." The blonde beauty waved back, "I wonder, where is Sakura-chan?"

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A figure breathed heavily, sweating like the school had the heater on, but it was not. She was beautiful. She was wearing her Gym Uniform.

"Oh know! I'm gonna be late!" The rosette beauty muttered, loudly.

"Sakura-chan! Where is the Art Club logbook?, I can't seem to find it." Her loud friend asked pouting.

Sakura sighed, "It was in the Art Class room yesterday. It should be still there." Sakura was about to leave, but Naruto interrupted.

"I've looked over there, but I still can't find it. Can you help look for it?" Naruto pleaded, Sakura shooked her head apologetically.

Naruto pouted, "Please, Deidara-sensei wants to see the logbook today." Naruto asked, hurriedly.

Sakura sighed defeatedly, "Let's go."

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura was about to leave, but someone interrupted her.

"Hi, Sakura!" Her tomboyish friend, Tenten said, waving, "Don't forget, you have an interview with me tomorrow."

Sakura looked confused, "Interview?" Tenten grinned cheekily.

"I knew it you forgot. I have to interview one of the best student in Medical." Sakura nodded, while was about to leave but Tenten yanked her her wrist.

Tenten smiled, "And that's you!"

"Ah -ohh! right,"

"Tomorrow, and don't forgot okay?"

"Okay."

Sakura looked to her right, and to her left, "Now, where was I going?" She said, as realization hit her.

Her beautiful green eyes widened, "Oh no! Itachi-nii! He will be fuming." She was about to run.

"Sakura-chan!" Her wolfish friend Kiba called her, she smelled something smelly, "Here, give it to whoever needs it."

"Arigatou, Kiba!"

"Huh! Now, no one can say Kiba the great doesn't know anything about recycling! Bye!" He run off.

"Huh? Where's my backpack?" She said, putting down the smelly shoes, as she looked for her bag.

Someone cleared his throat, Sakura turned around to see her pissed-off-brother, Itachi holding her bag.

"Uhh, hi."

"Your late."

"S-sumimasen."

"Let's go!"

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura panted heavily, as she looked at empty bottle of water. She groaned. She sit in the nearest bench.

"So relief..." She was about to fall asleep, "Woah!" A hand caught her head.

"Why do you look so tired?" Ino asked her adorable best friend, who drink water in her pink bottle.

"Hmm..." _Gulp_

"What's with your face?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I was late for soccer practice. So, Itachi-nii-san made me clean up the sports room." Sakura explained.

Ino sighed, "Luckily, he's not my older brother, but then he's hot!"

"Well, it was my own fault. Ino, do you think you can give me a hand? I got so many activities, I can't seem to cope anymore."

"But, I'm busy too! Next week is the National Level of the cheerleading competition. Right now, we have to practice everyday. But I'll be free when the competition is over, okay?"

"But-" Ino looked at the clock, and gasped, "Oh no! I'm late! I promised I'll help you next week as much as you want! Bye!"

"Demo...I'm busy this week," Sakura explained, but Ino was already gone. Sakura sighed.

Temari walked towards her, "Sakura-chan! I can't help overhearing you and Ino. If you need help...Maybe I can give you a hand."

"Would you?"

"Sure, I'm not that buy right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Arigatou, Temari!"

"Let's go?" Sakura nodded.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ino walked around the school's corridor, looking for her adorable rosette best friend, until she saw Sakura and Temari talking.

"Sakura-chan!" She run towards her and Temari.

"Hi! Hi, Temari! Saku, I'm free now! Do you still need my help?"

"It's ok, Ino! The Final Test just ended now. Luckily I had Temari, other wise, I would have passed out of exhaustion." Sakura smiled, cutely.

Temari giggled, "Remember this time.."

"Don't bite more than you can chew." They said in unison.

Ino laughed nervously, "That's great! Sakura, we haven't been hanging out since forever. Wanna go shopping...this evening?"

"This evening?," Ino nodded, "Gomen ne Ino, Temari and I were studying at the Library." Ino frowned.

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Temari and me have plans to go gardening." Ino scowled.

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Sakura and I were going to do Soccer Practice." Temari explained instead, while Ino glared at her hatefully.

"Why don't you join us, Ino?"

"Yeah, The more the merrier."

"Welllll, I'm not interested in studying." Ino inwardly rolled her eyes, seeing how the other _hot _blonde stole her best friend.

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe another time?" Sakura asked, smilling.

"Let's go Saki-chan!" They leave Ino alone in the corridor.

Ino's hands turned into fists, "Grrrrrrrr!"

"How annoying! Sakura is my best friend! I want her alone..without Temari! I must get Sakura-chan back!" Ino pouted, realization hit her, "Ahah! Saki-chan, Temari! I want to study too!"

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura and Temari were talking about Medical, while Ino can't seems to talk about gossip with them.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura and Temari got a big watermelon, while Ino got a small one.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ino panted heavily, "This can't go on! I can't keep competing with Temari like this! Demo...Sakura is my B. F. F.! I can't lose her! Hmmmm...I have to find a chance to speak with Sakura. But,...How do I do that...when Temari is always with her?

"AHHH! SHIKAMARU!" TING

"Ahah!"

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ino and Shikamaru walked together, Shikamaru seems to be quite happy since one of his three crushes finally notice him, and the other one is Konan because of her hotness and beauty, while the other is Sakura, Konan's adorable little sister and Shikamaru's major crush, because of her help to bullies bullying him when they were kids and adorableness and sweetness towards him and others.

Ino saw Sakura, then pointed at Temari. Shikamaru was about to run away, Temari, the girl who obsessed with him. Ino stopped him.

"Shhhh," Ino shushed, "Shikamaru-kun, if you take Temari out, I might go out on a date with you." Ino whispered.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "You promise you'll think about it?" Ino nodded, while he smirked.

"Anything for you, Ino-hime." He bowed, he walked towards Sakura and Temari.

"Uhh, hi Temari."

"Hi Shikamaru-kun! Is there anything I can do for, Shikamaru-kun?" Temari fluttered her eyelashes, while Ino rolled her eyes, What did Sakura see in this girl? Ino thought bitterly.

Shikamaru was sweating buckets, "Uhh..would like to...uhh..'lave lunch with me?"

Sakura smiled, "'Lave lunch, Shika-kun?"

Temari have hearts on her eyes, "Oh Shika! I love to! But not just have love lunch! Watch romance movies! Have a love picnic, Get married!" Shikamaru widened his eyes.

"What?"

"And whatever else you wanna do life."

"Get married?" Temari dragged him, towards the lunch room.

"Ino! You promised!" Guilty

Ino smiled, "Hi Sakura!"

"Oh! Hi Ino." Sakura waved.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry! I couldn't be there the other day! I'm such a horrible friend, I choose my activity over you!"

Sakura smiled cutely, "Nahh, It's ok, Ino! I understand! Besides I'm selfish!"

"No, you're not! Are we not BFF now?"

"Of course not," Sakura pouted adorably.

"Demo, don't you think Temari was more suitable than me, 'kura?"

"Ino-chan! BFF don't have to like the same things. Besides, what if we both like to be the center of the stage one day, we'll never get along! Without you, I don't know what to choose outfits for dance, who can pushed me towards my crush, who can I asked about rumors going on, who do me a make up if the dance is coming up, I miss hanging out with Ino so much," Sakura sighed, poutingly.

"Awww, me too!" Ino hugged her adorable friend tightly.

Sakura smiled geniunely, "Okay, let's go shopping this evening."

"Well, I guess Temari is busy with..her new BFF. Boy Friend Forever!" Sakura laughed.

"Oooohh, Shikamaru!" Sakura and Ino turned around to see Temari chased Shikamaru.

"Ahhh! I don't wanna get married!" Sakura and Ino laughed.

"Let's go!" Sakura nodded, smilling cutely, while winking at Ino who smilling.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
